Enterprises are increasingly relying upon cloud applications/services to perform various enterprise functions. The use of cloud services requires on-premises applications/services to connect to the cloud services and places unique demands on the enterprise networks. In order to meet these unique demands, network administrators are turning to the use of cloud extensions/connectors to connect the on-premises applications to the cloud services. A cloud extension or cloud connector is a software component that runs as an on-premises agent on the entity-side and acts as an interface between the on-premises applications and the cloud services.